


Slip of the Tongue

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Sex for Favors, Wrong Name in Bed, implied unfaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skobbels says the wrong thing, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I would feel weird for writing something like this but it was so much fun that I can't be bothered.

The sound of skin rhythmically slapping against skin echoed throughout the cold room. Sjin thought it would have been maddening if the heat of the sex and the odd moans and curses didn’t liven up the setting a bit. 

Skobbels wouldn’t be his first option on most days, especially since he seemed to prefer his rooms below freezing, but at least he pulled his own weight in bed. Sjin also had to give him points for letting him pick the positions. He didn’t get much choice when it came to the details of such business transactions, so every little counted towards his good graces.

“Derpulies...” Skobbels moaned with his eyes shut in bliss. Sjin immediately tensed at the name, but it took Skobbels a few more thrusts before it reached him. He stopped and grabbed Sjin by the arms. His face heated up in embarrassment, and Sjin could see the panic in his huge fishbowl eyes.

“Please get off me,” Skobbels said as he buried his face in his hands out of shame. Sjin immediately hopped off his hips and scooted over as much as possible to give him space. Awkward silence fell upon the room as they both tried to figure out their next course of action. With unsure legs, Sjin got up and searched the floor for his clothes. He struggled to put his tight spacesuit on again, but he somehow managed without hurting himself. Skobbels still had his face in his hands when Sjin looked back to the bed.

“It’s alright...” Sjin said as he rubbed his arms. Any colder and he was sure he’d turn into ice. “I’ve slipped up too,” he giggled despite himself. “The number of times I accidentally called someone else Sips has got to be up there in the double digits.”

The mention of Sjin’s on-and-off again relationship to the dirt man made Skobbels’ stomach tie in knots. He wondered how Sips would feel about their... arrangement. He wondered if Sjin told him at all. 

The silence stretched over them again and Skobbels felt like he could suffocate in it.

“So,” Sjin spoke up, his eyes fixed on his folded hands. “Do I still get my three coins?”

Skobbels sighed and reached over to one of the bedside drawers. He pulled out a small coin purse and rummaged through it to find five pieces. “Here. Don’t tell anyone about what happened.”

Sjin beamed. If hush money was in his future then he crossed his finger for more awkward slips of the tongue.

“Don’t worry,” Sjin said as he made his way to the door. “Your slip up is safe with me! Call me if you’re interested in doing business again.”

He slid out of the door with a final wink as goodbye. Skobbels just sat on the bed staring at the door until the cold got to him as well. He pulled his pants back on with a deep sigh.


End file.
